digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:The Power of Two
The Power of Two is the fifth episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Gallantmon intercepts another monster. The monster uses his Boomerang weapon to knock away Gallantmon's weapons he summons. Another Holder, MegaGargomon, observes the fight. Gallantmon begins to win, so the monster runs away. MegaGargomon transforms to Daniel Wong. General Murmuxmon (human form) walks up to Daniel & asks when he's going to make his move, & reminds him that Kurt Matsuki is an important part of his plan. Daniel explains, a professional does his homework. Gale's Books: Morgan informs her friends, Tom & Lauren, that the masked vigilante is the guy who smashed her camera, & that she saw him change. She explains that the masked vigilante & Kurt are Digimon Holders, & that she was grabbed by these monsters & pulled through a mirror. Tom is jealous that aliens came at her & grabbed her into another world. Kurt then walks in to talk with Morgan. In the General's base, Daniel says he's having just a little bit of trouble understanding his plan. The General explains to Daniel that his plan is to kidnap every human being on Earth, put them to work rebuilding his home world, & make him a general in his army with every luxury he could possibly want. Daniel explains that it's the kidnapping part that he's having trouble with, because he's only snatching one person at a time, so it's going to be a while before he starts enjoying his luxuries. But the General explains it won't be that long, because soon he will be able to use his teleporters to steal every human being on Earth in a single shot. But to do that, he needs to be able to collect a broad sampling of human DNA. The General then shows Daniel his hunt for specimens, each with a unique genetic profile, & once he finds a match, he sends his servants out to collect it. After he has enough information, he will input it into his computers & all the people of Earth will be his. The General then asks Daniel if he's having any doubts about betraying his entire planet. Daniel explains he was just deciding rather he would like to live in the White House or Buckingham Palace. Kurt tells Morgan what happens when a Holder loses a fight & explains that he doesn't want to be Vented & doesn't want to Vent anyone. Mako walks in, searching for Kurt. Tom & Lauren tell him that Kurt isn't there. Kurt & Morgan come out from the back room. Mako says to Kurt that he's sorry for running off & explains that he never Vented a Digimon Holder before. Kurt tells him he doesn't want to be a Digimon Holder anymore, but Mako explains that it's too late now to give the Deck back because now that he's linked with his Digimon he's linked for good, unless he's Vented, which is why he tried stopping him from contacting with that Growlmon. Mako tells Kurt that he needs his help, but before he's able to explain, they sense another portal opening. Mako & Kurt ride after the monster that escaped before. They transform while riding through a portal, & their cycles transform. After defeating some minions, Beelzemon & Gallantmon both destroy the monster using Final Vent. The General has given Daniel a story to use against Gallantmon & Beelzemon, & he creates two zebra monsters to assist him. Daniel heads to work, & Murmuxmon WILL be watching. Mako finds Murmuxmon in a reflection watching them. Murmuxmon blocks the portal from his side so they can't go in after him. Mako explains to Kurt who that was, & that General Murmuxmon stole the Digital World. He explains that Murmuxmon is an Digimon, & the Digimon Holders were formed in order to defeat him. They defeated him once, but one of the Holders betrayed them, he stole their Digi-Decks while they were in suspended animation. Murmuxmon Vented everyone except for Mako. Murmuxmon is coming for Earth next, he's taken the Digi-Decks & giving them to men like Cancermon, which is why he needs his help in order to defeat them. Kurt tells Mako that his father has been missing for about a year. Kurt decides to help Mako defeat the other Digimon Holders. Category:Fan fiction